Borates have been used as an effective, low acute mammalian toxicity, non-resistance generating pesticide for the control of ants, cockroaches, and other insects for decades. Borate products have been commercially available in solid, granular form or in liquid form.
Many conventional borate-containing pesticides have one or more shortcomings.